


rivals

by juliansweigl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, and now their sons are too, bene and mats are still rivals, schalke/dortmund twins, sebastian and felix are my new favourite twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/juliansweigl
Summary: Mats and Bene really should’ve seen this day coming.





	rivals

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is a quick, little one-shot that came out of practically nowhere (except it's not nowhere because i've been toying with the idea of Höwedes-Hummels twins for the longest time) and thus Felix and Sebastian were born. 
> 
> (please be kind because I have no idea where I'm going with this little family or if this is a one off thing)

Mats and Bene really should’ve seen this day coming.

 

It has been the source of a number of jokes in their household for years; Sebastian playing for Dortmund and Felix playing for Schalke. For many months, their evening dinners had been less about the dinner and more so Mats and Sebastian taking each other’s side in the _Dortmund is the better team_ argument whilst Felix and Bene stood (sat) firm and argued their case for Schalke (they never won the argument but that didn’t stop them trying).

 

Fortune had paved the way for Felix to make his debut for Schalke in October of that year, after countless injuries to a number of Schalke’s starters – the eighteen year old had made his Bundesliga debut against Werder Bremen. For Felix; his debut had been a long time coming – long nights sitting downstairs (when he should’ve been sleeping or studying) watching games that his dads’ had videoed from his childhood – wondering what it would be like to finally make his debut for Schalke.

 

With _Höwedes_ printed on the back of his jersey; Felix had made his debut in a 2-1 win for his childhood team; making pinpoint tackles and sending a long ball forward from defence that turned out to be the assist for what was to be the winning goal of the game. Felix knew his dads were sitting somewhere and if he tried hard enough; he’s sure he could’ve heard his dad’s yelling above everybody else’s (he definitely couldn’t but his dad appreciated the sentiment).

 

Sebastian was yet to make his debut for Dortmund; he had made the bench a few times over the course of the season so far and was desperate, itching to finally hear his name get called for him to warm-up with the anticipation of making his debut just a matter of minutes later. Mats reassured him during the late nights when sleep evaded the younger of the Höwedes-Hummels twins that his time would come and that it might be when he least expected it. Sebastian had scoffed but hadn’t dared to argue with his papa.

 

**

 

As it turns out; Mats was correct, Sebastian’s debut did sneak up on him from seemingly nowhere and it _definitely_ came when Sebastian least expected it - _The Revierderby._ Dortmund vs. Schalke. Sebastian vs. Felix.

 

Bene had visibly paled and his eyes had grown wide when he had found out that aside from loyalties being split throughout their household – he was now going to have both of his sons on the pitch, fighting it out in the derby. Mats had found the situation highly amusing which had earned him a slap to the shoulder from his husband.

 

“Oh come on, Benni. You can’t tell me you _didn’t_ see this coming?” Mats laughs as he turns around to face his husband from the hallway mirror where he’s running a hand through his unruly curls.

 

Bene just frowns, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the wall in the hallway.

 

“They’re going to kill each other!” Bene exclaims, eyes growing wide as the familiar burn of parental panic rises in his throat. “ _Jesus_ – how are you so calm?!” Bene’s voice grows to nothing more than a high-pitched squeak as Mats sends him an incredulous look from across the hallway. “Why aren’t you nervous?!” Bene asks in an-almost accusatory tone.

 

“ _Honey_.” Mats sighs softly as he turns away from the mirror and takes two long strides towards his husband. “They’re not going to kill each other.” Mats tries to reassure him, slipping his hand into Bene’s and smiling when he feels the cool metal of his wedding ring against his finger.

 

“We _nearly_ killed each other more than once.” Bene mumbles out half-heartedly causing Mats to laugh loudly at the memory of the numerous shoves, head clashes, arguments and cold glares from their time playing together.

 

“Well – _yes_ – but don’t you think _our_ sons will have learnt from our mistakes?” Mats asks Bene, tilting his head to the side as Bene sighs and concedes.

 

“ _Fine_.” Bene groans “- but I’m still watching the game from behind my hands.”

 

Mats leans forward and captures Bene’s lips in a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, sweetheart.”

 

**

 

Bene doesn’t stick to his promise – he actually watches the game but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t turn and burrow his face into Mats’ shoulder every once in a while. The brightness of Sebastian’s pristine jersey shines in the early-November sun with _Hummels_ proudly displayed on the back whilst Felix’s jersey isn’t as bright but still proudly hangs loosely off the back of the elder twin.

 

The game is a battle from the opening whistle to the final whistle; tackles flying in, reckless play from both sides as both teams fight for the winning goal and the bragging rights that will come along with it. Felix _almost_ scores in the sixty-seventh minute of the game from a corner but his header narrowly misses the near post and goes out for a goal kick.

 

Dortmund do take the lead in the seventy-sixth minute of the game through a penalty and Bene, despite the ever-tightening grip he has on Mats’ hand – he still manages a colourful array of swear words at the scoreline – much to his husband’s amusement.

 

The game ends in a win for Dortmund.

 

“Gutes spiel, Felix!” Sebastian yells into his brother’s ear, leaping onto his back and nearly sending the both of them tumbling to the pitch.

 

“Fuck off, Basti.” Felix groans but there isn’t any malice in his words and in fact, despite the sinking feeling that comes with a derby defeat, a smile tugs at the corners of Felix’s lips as he turns around to face his twin. “You and papa are never going to let dad and I live this down, _are you_?” Felix asks with an eye roll and a small huff as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Sebastian’s smirk in response is the only confirmation that Felix needs.

 

**

 

Sebastian and Felix are the last ones to head back from the pitch and down the tunnel, arms slung around each other’s shoulders as they laugh and talk in hushed tones – Sebastian gesticulating wildly as Felix throws his head back in another bout of loud laughter. Their cheeks are pink from the long ninety minutes and their eyes are tired but the smiles on their lips never leave, even when they come to an abrupt halt at the sight of their parents.

 

“ _Dad_? _Papa_?” Felix inquires.

 

“Hey Basti- wait- you’re not Basti.” Mats coughs as he furrows his eyebrows; taking in Felix donning Sebastian’s Dortmund jersey.

 

Bene rolls his eyes from where he’s standing beside Mats, their hands joined in the middle of them.

 

“Eighteen years later and you’re still getting us mixed up, _oh papa_.” Sebastian draws out sarcastically, Felix’s jersey hanging loosely on his frame as he smirks up at Mats.

 

“Congratulations on your debut, Basti. I’m so proud of you even if-” Bene doesn’t even finish his sentence before he’s pulling Sebastian into a hug, Sebastian rolls his eyes but hugs his dad back nonetheless.

 

“Your dad doesn’t think it was a penalty.” Mats explains as though it’s not completely obvious.

 

“Too fucking right it wasn’t.” Felix huffs, catching his dad’s eye with a small smile.

 

“ _Language_.” Mats and Bene scold Felix simultaneously but they fondly roll their eyes as they do.

 

“Don’t you two have interviews to do?” Mats asks, glancing back over his shoulder.

 

Felix and Sebastian share a knowing smirk as Felix takes a step forward and slings his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.

 

“ _Why do you think we swapped jerseys, papa_?” Sebastian asks with a shit-eating grin, Felix wearing a matching one.

 

Bene and Mats share their own glance, their eyes saying _they’re-your-sons_.

 

“Yeah, papa, that’s _exactly_ what we’re doing.” Felix smirks as he tugs on the hem of Sebastian’s jersey. “It’s one of the perks of being twins.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Also if you didn’t completely understand the ending - Sebastian and Felix planned to do their post-match interviews as each other to confuse everybody and see if they could get away with it)
> 
> [tumblr](https://hoewedeshummels.tumblr.com)


End file.
